Leave the Drama to Koreans
by XxGaLacTIC PreTtyBOYxX
Summary: Im Young Soo is an upcomeing Drama star who finnaly gets a leading role as the main person in a drama but a well know Russian star by the name of Ivan is his co-star and hard to work with not only becuse he's a bit of a diva but also he's new to Korea!
1. Arriving to Seoul

Arriving in Seoul

"*Beep* Alright passengers we will be landing in Seoul in about 12 minutes, thank you for choosing Hyun Yoo airline. Will the plane attendants please strap in."

Im Yong Soo slowly woke from his nap as he felt an annoying jab in his side, over and OVER again. "Huh…?" he turns slowly to face a little girl with dark blond hair, and blue eyes, hugging a mirkat plushy. She continues poking Im Yong Soo. He just stares at her for about 3 seconds trying to find out who the hell this girl is and why was she poking him.

Considering that she was blond with blue eyes, she was likely foreign, so asking her to stop might not help, but he'll try anyways.

"Um…hey could you please stop that?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"…The seatbelt bottom is on", she said looking dead serious at Im Yong Soo.

Im Yong Soo looks at her in slight confusion. She spoke Korean pretty well, thought there were hints of an accent. The little girl then pointed her index finger up which Im Yong Soos eyes followed to the flicking red light that signal that seat belts needed to be on.

"Oh…." I'm Yong Soo said as he reach for his seat belt and clicked the buckle across his waist. "Thanks" he said flashing his winning smile at the little girl. She just stared hard at him clearly not amuse and said in monotone "You're welcome". She then turned and stared at the back of the seat in front of her as if it was the most interesting thing in the world or at lease more interesting than him.

Im Yong Soo smile waver and he just laughs while facing the front of the seat. Man this girl is serious. He hates to see how her parents are. Now that he thinks of it...

He looks pass the little girl to see the seat next to her vacant. He then glance in front of him to see 2 Koreans and then behind him to see an old couple of Asian densest. Everyone around him had black hair and brown eyes. Not one person here looked like the little girl next to him. There weren't that many people here considering it was a morning flight on a weekday.

The plane started to get shaky and seemed to be close to landing. He turned to the little girl.

"What's your name?" she continues to stare at the seat in front of her in silent. Im Yong Soo half smiled at her cold shoulder.

"…Johnny", she said staring at the seat. I'm Yong Soo smiled fully at the response.

"Johnny huh? That's a pretty name." It sounded like a western name to him and scents it wasn't Asian that crosses out the possibility of her being mix.

"So, where are your parents?" he asked looking down the ally way to see if anyone with blond hair was walking back to their seats.

"…In Seoul" she said in monotone.

"Oh so your on a plane by your self?" he asked. She hugged her plush loosely and lightly tugged on the ear of said doll.

"…yes" she said looking down at the ear she was pulling.

"Oh wow all by yourself? Pretty brave for someone your age"

"…I'm 10" Im Yong Soo looked at her with a twitching smile. Does this girl really think that 10 is a cool age to be flying by yourself? He was speechless for a moment.

"…what's your name?" she said turning slightly to look at him.

"Me I'm, Im Yong Soo! I'm going to Seoul in order to full fill my dream!" he said while reaching his arm out in front of him in a passionate pose. "I'm gonna be the biggest Drama star in Korea!" Im Yong Soo nearly yelled. Which got people around him to look at him, annoyed.

The Girl named Johnny just stared at Im Yong Soo who was nearly jumping out of his seat if it wasn't for the seat belt holding him down.

He stayed in that pose wanting for Johnny to cry and applaud him for how cool he looked.

"…" Johnny mouth was agape and then there was another beep from the intercom "…We have now arrived at Seoul thank you again for flying with us and safe travels." There was a click and the intercom went off. Im Yong Soo looked around confuse. When did they land? He quickly shakes it away. He probably didn't notice it because he was giving his super cool announcement to Johnny. He turns to Johnny to see her already up standing on the chair to reach her bag.

He notices that she had on an army green dress with gold buttons with a black newsboy's hat on her head and dark brown combat boots. She looked like she could be someone in M*A*S*H. Im Yong Soo knew of this show because of his hard-hitting study of dramas and he was pretty Damn proud of it.

He got up and walk around the girl. She was trying her best to reach her bag which was behind Im Yong Soo Personal Taste bag. He reach passes her out stretch arms and picked-up a black bag with different pins on it, and then hands it to her.

"Here yha go!" he said smiling. She had a bit of an irritated look because she couldn't reach it. Then took her bag and place it across her chest and place her plush in said bag.

"Thank you…" she said with a bow and walked down the ally Im Yong Soo watches as she reaches the line of people waiting to get out. Wow, she even knows Korean etiquette. Now he's really interested in whom her parents are.

He reached into the over head compartment to get his bag and put it half way on his back while adjusting his purple sweater. He took a step towards the line when a sharp object stabs him through his Flip flops. He sat on the arm of the chair next to him and lifted his foot. He notices that the small pain is coming from a small pin thrust into his flip flop. He slowly pulls the pin out hoping that it wouldn't hurt as much if he did it like this. Which made it worst. He looks at the pin. It has a red circle with a white + in the middle. Who the heck has a + as a button? I'm Yong Soo muse this, now that he thinks about it kinda looks like an army symbol…Realization!

I'm Yong Soo Looks down the ally way to see Johnny walking off the plane. "Hey Johnny!" I'm Yong Soo yells across the plane as he put his Flip Flop back on and ran while trying to put his bag all the way on his back. He reaches the door of the plane then runs off the plane and looks round to for Johnny. It can't be that hard to find a blond haired little girl with blue eyes in a Korean airport.

He quickly spots the blond little girl heading out the door to the parking lot. Doesn't she need to get her Bags? He pushes pass all the passing people who give him angry looks in return for his rudeness.

He finally gets out of the building to see Johnny in a limo driving off. Wait, she's in a limo? Im Yong Soo sat down on the curve and sigh. He missed her just by a bit, Damn.

He held up the pin in the air. Oh well maybe he'll bump into her again. Then he could return the button. But he had made it! He was in Seoul. This was the start where he'll make it big as a drama star! He then jumped up form his sitting position and stood up with 2 fingers and a thumb touching his face in his original pose. "Uri nara mansae!"

Johnny took off her bag in the limo. She places it in the seat across her next to a pink gift.

"How yha doing Johnny?" said the limo driver in English. Johnny face beamed in a huge smile. "Well I'm as fine as ever Toris! It's good to see you!" she said with such liveliness in her voice that you would never guess she was the same girl on the plane. She crawled on the seat towards the front of the vehicle.

"So where's Dad? He sent yha right?" Toris turned his neck to motion behind him.

"Yes he did, he wanted to pick you up, but he drives like a maniac, and with the streets being as narrow as they are I convents him to let me pick you up." He said with a warm smile.

"But he got you something as you can see." She turns to the present on the seat and picks it up and places it on her lap.

"Can I open it?"

"Why, of course."

She then rips the cute wrapping and opens the box underneath.

"Oh I LOVE it!" she said as he stared at the contents of the box. Inside were 2 pins, 1 gold and the other metal to go on her bag both with American flags on them. She pick the metal pin attached it to her bag. Then she picks the other pin with the flag out lined with gold and places it in the front of her hat. Toris look through the rearview morirr.

"It looks good on you; your dad has a matching one as well." She smiled at him

"Well it's only fitting scents you're both from that country"

So yha whats up guys? Hope you like the first ch of this and yes I now nothing really happen yet but there are some important things in this ch. I'm sorry if I have any spelling or grammar errors I'm horriblal at spelling as you maybe can tell but there shouldn't be many cuz I checked it like 7 times but if there is I'm sorry and I do have a beta but this is my first fic and I finished the first ch at ungodly hours of the day and I just wanted to post it a fast as I could so I would love to here what you think and anything I can improve on cuz I want to get better so I can write crazy good fanfic like ScatterDoll! So plases review! And also I rated M because its going to get spicy in about 3 ch I everything goes right! THANKS FOR READING!


	2. 778 Gongwon Gil

Im Yong Soo walked through the busy streets of Seoul.

Although in the day time it didn't look as extravagant as the picture he had saw. In it the city was filled with lights and excitement around every corner!

Most people would be pretty disappointed to find that this small, crowed street with men yelling at you to either move out of the way or to come into there store ,was in the same city that was the capital. But not Im Yong Soo, Oh no! He was, in fact, quite the excited to be there.

He continued to walk down the street looking up and down aimlessly for a street name. He came to a stop at the intersection and finally found a street sign.

So he's at Sho-Gil, so it should be the next block…

He waited till the light indicated that he could cross. Once the walkin guy showed, he started walking across at a normal pace, but was pushed to move faster by the many people behind him.

Im Yong Soo smiled at this, loving the feel of the city. It was a new and welcome change from his country life in Kaesong, where there were about 47 people and dirt roads. He contuiue on his way down to the next block and stopped to read the street sign.

Gongwon-gil.

He looked at the palm of his hand which had the words 778 Gongwon-gil in purple sharpie. He walked down the street and notice that is was smaller then the street he had been walking on.

There was a beam of sunlight that came in over the left rooftop and highlighted the buildings on the right side of the street while casting a shadow over the left. On the left side of the street there was a small corner store, and a flower shop that had one large window that was filled with different flowers. Im Yong Soo thought it was ashamed that the sunlight wasn't shining on the flowers. It would have been a nice sight to see.

He stopped in front of the building with 778 on it. He looked at the building then looked back to his hand to make sure this was the right place. "Yup its 778" he said to himself as he looked back at the building.

It was a royal red building with a huge, blue, 2 door entrances that was decorated with gold bamboo on the door, with gold dragons as handles. The windows had heavy blue curtains with a gold lining at the bottom. There were about 5 gold lanterns hung outside, and in front of the door was a red and gold mat that said NIHAO all in caps.

Im Yong Soo could pretty much guess that this was a chiness restaurant. Although…Im Yong Soo didn't know that there were chiness restaurants in Korea. Then again in Kaesong there was only one resturant in town and it only had Korean food, but it was some of the best food ever sents most people in Kaesong were farmers, thus the food was fresh.

Im Yong Soo walked onto the NIHAO mat and nocked on the heavy blue doors. The doors were so thick that Im Yong Soo was pretty sure nobody could hear him.

He stepped back and looked at the windows for any sign that someone was even there. He then notices the neon open sign in the left window. At that he smiles and graphs the handle to go inside and pulls, but the door was so heavy that it took him a good 10 seconds to open the damn thing.

Once he got it to about a 45◦ degree angle, He quickly ran in side before it closed. He sighed in relief of getting through the door almost falling in exhaustion.

He looked around at the room to see tables all with chairs in them and a bar, (all with the same color scheme as the outside of the building) and blue and gold dragons as the wallpaper. "…Hello? Is anyone here?" Im Yong Soo said as he walked more towards the bar. He took off his bag, leveing it on one of the tables.

There was the sound of a door opening and closing. Im Yong Soo turned to the door and saw a short man holding about 6 plates. The man had a burgundy duangua with long sleeves that went pass his hands and dark brown pants. A very traditional chinaess style.

"Um hi, are you Li?" Im Yong Soo asked.

The man walked around the tables and place the plates in a repatative order on each table.

"…Yes I'm Li" he said in monotone.

He looked at Im Yong Soo and moved a strand of his acorn brown hair from his face.

"…Who are you?"

"I'm, Im Yong Soo! I called you a week ago for the part time job." Im Yong Soo said rubbing the back of his head and grinning.

Li finished putting the last plate down and turned to face Im Yong Soo. "…that's right, follow me" Li said nodding his head to indicate Im Yong Soo to follow him.

Im Yong Soo walked behind Li as he pulled some curtain to revile a narrow red staircase.

Im Yong Soo continued to follow Li to what seemed like the end of the stairs, which went all the way to the roof and just cut off. Im Yong Soo wondered where they were going because this was a dead end.

Li hit the roof 2 times to reveal an opening in the shape of a huge square. This opening showed that the stares actually ended in a room above.

They walked up the rest of the steps into a dimly lighted, empty room with royal red wallpaper.

Im Yong Soo took in his surroundings while Li walked over to a covered window and open the blue curtains.

Li turned to Im Yong Soo

"…So this is your room, you can keep the curtains." Li said looking at said curtains "…You wont be able to fit a bed through here so you'll have too sleep on a mat"he continued in monotoneously. "… the rent is free as long as you work part time in the restaurant…" Li said while he walked to the hole on the ground to exit "…you can start tomorrow…" Li said then closed the roof door and walked down the steps.

Im Yong Soo waited till he couldn't hear the sounds of foot steps then droped all his stuff and fell onto the mat on the floor.

Hm this wasn't half bad! He rolled over.

He gets a free place to live with a bed (or rather a mat) included! And all he had to do was work part-time in the landlords restaurant! And that means free Food!

Im Yong Soo grind. He was very fortunate that his Grama new this guy, thanks to her his first step to becoming a Drama star was easy.

At that thought Im Yong Soo jumped up from his spot and picked up one of his bags and open the front zipper. He then pilled out a purple notepad and ripped out the first page. He then looked arounded the room to find a good place to put up the paper. He then took a thumb TAC from the side pocket of the bag and placed the paper on the wall next to the bathroom. He steped back and admired his choice in placement.

"That way I can see it every morning!" he said with a huge grin. He then looked at paper.

**Steps to Becoming a Drama Star**

Step 1. Move to Seoul

Step 2. Get an Agent

Step 3. Get a Small part in a Drama

Step 4. Get a bigger part in a Drama

Step 5. Date a famous girl and get well known

Step 6. Get a leading role in a drama

"…I'll make you proud Grama!"  
-


End file.
